The visit
by TheLlamaGaara
Summary: Harry and Albus go over to see Scorpius and Draco and things play out quite different to how expected


Draco and Harry had recently become friends, after the whole time turner fiasco with Albus and Scorpius thy completely settled their differences.

Today was the anniversary of Astorias death and Harry had offered to come over to the Malfoy manor as comfort.

They would have a couple drinks and reminisce about the past.

"Harry darling are you going to Dracos soon?" Ginny called from the kitchen and Harry called back.

"Yes honey, I'm about to go," he walked into the kitchen and kissed Ginny gently and smiled "Love you darling, I will be back later." He said before leaving, waving as he did so.

Harry was stopped at the door by Albus "Are you going to Scorpius'?" He asked curiously.

"Oh.. Yes why?" Asked the older male and smiled gently.

"Can I come?" He asked hopefully and looked at Harry with what he could make out to be pleading eyes.

"Of course." He said, smiling at his son, seeing how he was terrible at containing excitement.

Albus quickly put on his shoes and coat before shouting to Ginny "See you mum, I'm going with dad." And following him out the door.

"Oh behave Albus dear." She said as the door closed and smiled softly.

There was a slight awkward silence before Harry broke it and looked at his son "Do try to behave today okay." He said and smiled "It's an important day for the Malfoys."

"I know, Scorpius owled me and told me what today was. He sounded upset and I felt bad so I wanted to see if he was okay.." Albus said and looked over to his dad.

"Aww, you two really are close." Harry said before noticing that they were now outside the Malfoy manor, it wasn't far which helped a lot.

Harry knocked on the door and a small house elf answered before Dracos voice came from inside, telling it to let them in.

Harry stepped inside, Albus following and looking around as if he had never seen it before. The beauty never seized to amaze both Albus and Harry.

Draco greeted the two and Scopius appeared soon after.

"Albus." He shouted over excitedly and hugged his best friend.

"Are we doing this again?" He asked jokingly and hugged the blonde back tightly, both boys hugged for way longer than usual and both men stared.

"What to you think Draco?" Harry asked smugly.

"What do I think?" Draco asked with a little grin "Well Potter, I think our sons have a little crush on each other." He said teasingly.

Both boys dislocate and look away, blushing.

"Oh my god dad seriously." Albus said with a frown.

Scorpius said nothing and looked at the ground, blushing like an idiot.

Harry and Draco laughed before going into the family room, leaving the two in the corridor.

"Want to come up stairs?" Scorpius asked, breaking the silence and looking at his best friend, noticing a pink flush on his beautiful sun kissed cheeks.

"Yeah okay.." He said, looking up at Scorpius and smiled. Both boys walked up stairs and into Scorpius' room.

"So how are you holding up?" Harry asked, looking at Draco sympathetically while trying to read his facial expression.

"I guess I'm alright, out marriage was arranged and I saw her not as a lover but at a close friend, it's hard to loose a friend, I'm sure you would understand that." Draco said before looking up and kind of smiled. "She's really one of the only people I've ever cared about so it's been hard on me, I think the worst bit is seeing Scorpius so hurt by her passing."

"I can completely see where you are coming from, loosing a friend is one of the hardest things to overcome but a close friend.. Your holding well Draco, I'm sure you will be okay. You're a sting guy emotionally and physically so this is an obstacle I'm sure you can overcome easily." Harry said supportively and put his hand on the blonde mans shoulder.

Draco looked at him, slightly astounded "You know. No one had ever said anything like that to me before.." He said with a small smile "Thank you, Harry."

"Don't mention it, I will always be here for a friend." The raven haired man said with a smile and patted Dracos shoulder before withdrawing his hand.

"A friend. How can you be so forgiving. I've always longed for a friend like you, I've always envied Granger and Weasly." He said as if it were funny.

"Well you were a big prat in school so I wouldn't of been friends with you then, though I suppose you had your reasons." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I was really quite upset when you turned me down on the stairs you know." Draco said with a grin and rolled his eyes jokingly.

There was a bang from upstairs and then a sound of immense laughing and several bangs following while the laughing continued.

Both men looked up and then at each other with amused facial expressions.

"What in the name of Merlin are they doing up there?" The blonde man asked with a laugh and shook his head.

"Sounds like your Scopius is tickling Albus, he's very ticklish." Harry said with a grin and crossed one leg over the other "They get along so well, pity we weren't like that in out teenage years."

"Our sons are quite clearly in love with one another, it's baffling how they get akin so well. It's like they are total polar opposites of us." Draco said before jumping at another bang and then what sounded like Scorpius laughing.

"Seems Al has turned the tables." Harry said with amusement clearly showing "And yes I agree, I'm just waiting for Albus to sit down with me and have the talk.. I'm truly excited."

"I've been waiting for Scorpius to tell me for a while now, he tried to write Albus a love note but decided against it just after he wrote it. Our house elf found it and brought it to me one day.." Malfoy said with a smile.

"Aww, adorable." Harry said happily and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes quite." Draco agreed and stood up "Want a drink? I'm going to have one" Asked the blonde as he walked over to a shelf which had an old bottle of fire whiskey sitting upon it and a few glasses.

"Oh please." Harry said and sat back on the beautifully feathery sofa and looking round the room, taking in all the beauty and wonderful textile skill that the mansion was made up of.

Draco returned with two glasses if fire whiskey and handed one to Harry. "So how've you been?" He asked and sipped his drink.

"Fine mostly, things at home are hectic but that's to be expected." He said with a smile and swirled the drink round the glass before taking a mouthful.

"I can only imagine, living with three children and looking after your wife. It's just me and Scorpius here and he's so well behaved that there's nothing to deal with really." Draco said, leaning back and drinking the rest if his drink.

"I bet it's quiet here.." Harry said longingly "I sometimes forget what peace feels like.." Said the raven haired man as he took another mouthful and smiled.

"There's about fourth rooms on this blasted mansion and I don't even know what's in half of them, there's at least 10 bedrooms that have nothing in apart from genuine sleeping essentials." Draco said, looking around and sighing but laughing slightly "if you ever wanted a break from reality you could stop over if you want, there's at least seventeen rooms to pick from."

"You know, I would love that. I will definitely consider your offer. You strike up a good bargain Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a small laugh and finished the rest if his drink, Draco noticed this.

"Ahh well let me know if you decided you want to stop, want another drink by the way?" He asked and stood up, holding out his had for Harry's glass.

"Yes please." He said, handing the other man his glass and smiling "Thankyou."

"No problem potter." Draco said with a grin and walked back over to the bottle, pouring the drinks and coming back over, suddenly getting an idea and bringing to bottle over with him.

"Goo idea." Harry said with a grin and chuckled.

Draco nodded "Yes it certainly was." He praised him self an took a sip of his drink. "This is better than I remember, it's been a while since I've had a drink."

"Yes me too, Ginny says I get all odd when I drink. I've never understood what she means but it's definitely nice to get a decent beverage down my throat." Harry said with a grin and took a big mouthful of the whiskey.

"Oh I see." Draco nodded and sat back comfortably.

Suddenly there was another loud noise from upstairs and Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm thinking we may need a silencing charm." Draco said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think their..." Harry began to laugh slightly

"Yes Harry I do think that's what they are doing and it's making me feel very uncomfortable." Said the blonde man, pulling out his wand and pointing it up at the ceiling and muttering a spell.

"Well seventeen year olds will be seventeen year olds.." Harry said with a sigh and shook his head.

Draco finished the drink an poured him self another, this amused Harry.

"Have you been traumatised Draco?" Harry asked with a grin and nudged his arm, Malfoy looked at him with a cocked brow.

"I don't take comfort in knowing that our children are upstairs ravishing each other thank you very much." He said before drinking that full one as well.

"You might want to slow down Draco and yes it's not a nice thought but just try to ignore it."

"I guess Scorpius got his sexuality from me..." Draco mumbled and smiled "He's going to be great some day that boy."

Harry cocked a brow and noticed Malfoy was mumbling, he heard what he was saying and looked at his quizzically.

"Sorry, correct me I I'm wrong but did you just say he gets his sexuality from you?"

Draco looked up at Harry and nodded "Indeed I did." He admitted.

"I had no idea.." Harry said as if his while life had been a lie.

"Well now you are the only person other than myself who knows that, I shall blame it on the whiskey." Malfoy said before sheepishly taking another drink.

Harry finished his drink and raised his eyebrows "Well because you told me that, it's only fair I tell you something."

Draco sat up, listening attentively "Yes?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"I'm bisexual, before I married Ginny I had a few crushes on guys. In my fifth year at Hogwarts me and Ron did done experimenting and i realised that I was bisexual. You know, I faced you for the longest time, I've always admired your hair and sharp features but your personality was very off putting."

Dracos jaw dropped slightly and he blinked "honestly, if I knew these things... Our childhoods could of been very different." He stated and exhaled.

"Oh really? Different enough for our children to not exist?" Harry quizzed and cocked a brow.

"If I'd had know you 'fancied' me I would of taken action on it ages ago. But you had to go and get your self married before telling me."

Harry blushed and looked at Draco "Your honesty is frightening Draco Malfoy... Truly Frightening.." He said before pushing up his glasses and downing the rest of his newly poured drink.

"Would it have been the same for you? If I had been out and slightly politer?" He asked and sat forward.

"Maybe, you look like you never aged, there are a few wrinkles and that's it... What are you using to maintain your beauty?" Harry asked and raised both brows.

"Nothing, guess I'm just lucky. You've changed, you've become more attractive as you aged." Draco said honestly and sat back again.

Harry blushed again and looked down "You flatter me.." He said quietly, thinking about something at the same time and rubbed his temples.

"You okay Potter?" Malfoy asked and looked at Harry cautiously.

The raven haired man looked up and shook his head "Not really.." He said before slumping back into the sofa.

"What's happened?" Asked the blonde man curiously and cocked a brow "Do you feel sick, need a bowel?" Asked Draco, trying to be helpful.

"You know Draco, tonight you are making me question my life choices." He said before leaning forward and running his hands through his hair.

"How so?" Draco questioned curiously and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Your personality is honestly.. It's so much better than what it used to be and your face is bloody perfect, you so... Perfect, I don't know how to cope with that." Harry said frustratedly, making Draco raise his eyebrows.

"What are you trying to say Harry? Your not getting through quite yet.." Said the blonde man.

"Don't act stupid Malfoy, your what I always wanted you to be but I'm a married man with three children. How do I cope with that?" He asked, getting slightly angry and clenched his fists.

"That's not something to get angry about Potter now calm down and let's search for an answer.." Draco said with a sigh and placed his hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder.

"No Malfoy... My heads telling me that I want you and my heart is reeling me that I shouldn't... But there's another part of me that wants you and it's not an internal organ.."

Dracos eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows in disbelief "I suppose that's two against one.." He said coyly and looked at Harry. "This is your decision, not mine. Personally I would t feel bad because I never really got along with the weaslys but it's you I care about.. What do you want."

Harry looked up and rolled his eyes "Fuck it." He said before grabbing Dracos collar and kissing him hard.

Eyes wide, the blonde man was certainty surprised by this but eventually his eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back wantonly.

Harry moved so he was straddling Draco and glided his tongue across the other mans bottom lip, being granted almost instant access.

Draco let hand hands find there way the Harry's waist and sit there as they kissed passionately.

Harry trailed his hands down Dracos body and unbuckled his belt, throwing it aside and undoing his trousers.

Malloy pulled away and looked at Harry "Listen to me Potter, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked seriously and watched as the other man frowned.

"Want me to suck your dick or not?" He asked with both eyebrows raised.

Draco shut his mouth and looked at the other as if to say 'I apologise, do continue', which Harry obviously understood and grinned.

Removing Dracos trousers and eventually underwear Harry stared "Your massive Malfoy..." He said before licking his lips.

"Thankyou..." He said awkwardly as his erection was stared at admiringly by the man above him.

"Don't mention it~" Harry said before leaning down an devouring the blonde man like a wild animal.

"Agh.! Harry~" Draco moaned loudly and grabbed a fist full of the others shiny black hair.

~meanwhile~

"Did you hear that?" Scorpius asked Albus as they held each other lovingly.

"Yeah, sounds like my dad is doing something to yours.." Said Albus with slight fear in his voice.

"Do you think they're fighting?" Asked then blonde before sitting up, Albus siting up with him.

"Shall we check?" Asked the other, felling slightly scared now.

"Yes.. Yes we should." Scorpius said before getting out of bed, Albus following.

The two crept down the stairs and heard a faint noise coming from the family room.

"What do you think Al?" The lung blonde asked, looking at the other as he did so.

"I'm not entirely sure, let's get a closer look." Albus said as the other grabbed his hand and followed.

"Ahh... Harry... Shit..~" Draco moaned and threw his head back in pleasure.

All the two teens could see was the back of the sofa and something that looked like clothes beside the doorway.

Suddenly a fraction on blonde hair showed up at the top of the sofa and there was a loud cry.

"Ahh Harry!~" he moaned louder than ever before and sat back, panting slightly. "You are way too good at that..."

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, both equally as shocked

"I can't believe it." Said am blush with shock showing in his voice.

"Al.." Scorpius blushed slightly. "Is it weird that I'm slightly hard right now?" He asked nervously.

"Well yes... But so am I.." He said shakily.

"We need to stop them, what about your mother." Scorpius said seriously and Albus nodded.

"You're right."

The two walked I the room and froze at what they saw.

"Your good with your hands Draco~" Harry said while moaning quietly.

Draco guided his hand up and down Harry's cock and licked his lips "I love you face when I'm making you feel good, it makes me feel really good~" The blonde man said sensually and grinned.

"Your face was price.. Angh!~ priceless too.." Harry said before leaning forward and kissed Draco sloppily.

Scorpius whispered to Albus "My pants... Are so tight..."

"Your not the only one..." Albus whispered back and bit his lip "but we need to confront them.."

Harry pulled away from the kiss and cocked a brow.

"Seems out children are perverts..." They've been stood there a while now."

"Yes I know." Draco said with a grin. "Though I wouldn't blame them."

"Dad..." Albus said quietly and struggled to scold him.

"Albus, can I fuck you again... I don't know if I can hold." Scorpius said before wrapping his arms around the other and kissed his neck lustfully.

Albus melted at his touch and nodded "please~" he said drowsily before he was pinned the to wall by the blonde.

"Draco look what we've started." Harry said while shuddering an gasping slightly.

"Well, if I were a teenage boy this would be turning me on too.." Draco said before Harry cried out and came hard into his and and on the both of them.

"Mmm Scorpius.." Albus moaned and gripped the other tightly before he was switched around and the blonde was pressed up against him, whispering dirty stuff into his ear before thrusting up hard into him.

"Oooh!~ Fuck Yes.." The young potter cried out and pushed back onto Malfoys cock.

"Mmm you feel brilliant Al~" Scorpius groaned and began to thrust into the other at a rhythmic pace.

"He's good isn't he.." Draco praised and cocked a brow.

"My son is bottoming.. What a disappointment.. But it's quite a sight." He said before kissing Draco.

"Scorpius I can't... I already close!~" Albus cried as tried to grip the walk which was obviously futile.

The blonde laced his pale fingers with the others browner ones and thrusted hard into him before cumming deep inside.

"Agh ScoRPIus!~~" Albus moaned loudly and came hard onto the wall and turned to face his boyfriend, kissing him deeply.

"Well are you two done?" Draco asked with amusement showing in his voice.

Scorpius blushed darkly and so did Albus. "Y-Yes.."

Draco pulled out his walk and uttered a spell, spearing the come off the wall.

"I think I will take that room Draco.." Harry said with a grin and looked over to the older blonde.

"Wonderful, I assume Albus shall be sharing with Scorpius?" He said, looking over to the two boys.

"Apparently so." Harry said with a smile.

Albus cut in to the conversation and looked down "What about mum?"

Harry looked at Draco and sighed "let's worry about that in the morning.."

*The morning after*

Harry's eyes slowly owned and he looked around. A surge of guilt swam through his body as he refused to look to the side.

'Shit..' He thought 'This is just one of his spare rooms right?' He said to himself and rolled his eyes with a relieved smile before looking to the side and sighing.

"What have I done..." The raven haired man whispered to him self and shut his eyes tight before studying the man beside him carefully and gently shaking him "Draco... Draco.." He said, getting louder with the last call.

The blonde mans eyes fluttered open and the sunlight coming through the room did Harry no favours as it lit up his smokey grey eyes. "Wha.." He yawned and started again "What time is it?" He asked in a kind of adorable way which made the other mans heart flutter.

"Not sure..." Harry said softly before smiling sweetly. Guilt slowly leaving his body.

"Well it doesn't matter..." Draco said sleepily and lazily threw him arm round Harry "I'm not getting up, it's warm here. Getting up also requires effort which I currently don't seem to have."

The raven haired man chuckled and laced his fingers with Dracos before using his other to sort out the blondes hair which was currently everywhere.

Draco snuggled closer and closed his eyes, not sleeping, just enjoying the moment.

"You know Malfoy... You're being adorable." Harry said with a smile and watched Draco open one eye and frown.

"Cute? Really, of all the words to describe me.. Cute. I honestly don't know how I feel about that. Pick another word." Draco said with a little smirk and closed his eye again.

"I have a few, want to hear them all?" Harry asked as he twirled Dracos long blonde hair around his index finger.

"Enlighten me." The blonde man said before opening his eyes "If I am enlightened I shall reward you for it."

"Oh really... Okay. So you're smart... And head strong with a kind heart of gold. Your stupidly funny and the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. Your brilliantly sexy and a bloody good shag." Harry said proudly "Was that good enough, it's morning so my brain has only thought of those few."

Draco grinned and nodded "yes that was brilliant, thank you for your kind words Mr Potter." He said before moving his hand up and resting it on the others cheek as he kissed him on the lips.

Harry kissed back, starting slowly and letting it gradually build up.

Draco tilted his head to the side and so did Harry before slowly pulling away. "I refuse to put my tongue any where near a person who has just woken." He said with an innocent smile.

"Yes, that would be sort of grim." Harry grimaced and chuckled before feeling his hair and cringing "I need a shower..."

"Well I've got one of those believe it or not, you can use ours and brush your teeth with one of this houses many many spare tooth brushes." Draco said with a small laugh.

"Thank you Draco." Harry said sincerely and smiled softly.

"What for, letting you shower, isn't that basic human rights, or does Ginny deprive you of those too?" Asked the blonde man and he cocked his head to the side slightly.

Ginny?... OH SHIT GINNY!

"Ginny..." Harry said while putting his hands on his face. "What am I going to tell her?" He asked and sighed harshly.

"Tell her the truth, she's a nice woman, I'm sure she will understand. It will bloody hurt her but she will understand." The blonde man said supportively and squeezed the others hand.

"What about my kids..." Said the raven haired man as the guilt overcame him.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, I've only got one but knowing you and what you're like, I'm sure they will take it okay." Draco said, sighing softly and looking at Harry with a caring face.

Harry abruptly hugged Draco and buried his face into the crook of his neck, this surprised the blonde but he hogged back and rubbed circles on the other mans back for comfort.

"Will you come with me?" Asked the raven haired man before pulling away and looking at Draco with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Said Draco with a gentle smile before kissing Harry softly "After you shower I can get in, I will tidy up a bit and then we can go."

Harry nodded "I will help." He said with a small smile.

"Help with what?" Draco asked before cocking a brow.

"The tidying... And if you want.." He grinned and looked at Draco before winking and moving over and getting out of the bed.

"I couldn't refuse that Harry Potter." The blonde man said before chuckling and also getting out of the bed.

The two walked to the bathroom and Harry pushed Draco in there, looking around before being in and shutting the door behind him.

~Meanwhile~

"Al I need to toilet you are going to have to get off of me." Scorpius said, wiggling slightly as he was held firmly by Albus.

"Noo I want to hug you." He said with a pout.

"Then come to the toilet with me and you can hug me then" Scorpius joked and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Okay." Albus said seriously and looked up at the young Malfoy.

"I love you and all Albus but there are some things that I need to do alone." He said before leaning down and kissing Albus before removing his arm and getting out of the bed.

"Frankly Scorpius Malfoy, I'm offended." He joked and rolled his eyes. "Go do your toilet stuff quickly so I can hug you again."

"Yeah yeah what ever you want." Said the blonde with a grin and he left the room.

Scorpius walked to the bathroom and heard a familiar noise coming from the door and decided against going in, instead he went to the other one.

Soon after the blonde walked back into the bedroom and saw Albus who had the quilt just below his hip bone.

Scorpius had forgotten that the other had decided to sleep in the nude and was now staring at him like a dog.

"I was hot." Albus said simply and turned onto his front, the quilt shifted slightly.

"You always are.." Scorpius said while still staring. He quickly snapped out of his daze and got into bed with the other.

"Why thankyou." Said the brunette with a smirk and leaned up on his elbows.

"You know Al... You're very naked right now..." Scorpius said while studying his boyfriend.

"Oh I had no idea." Albus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes playfully and sat up, the quilt covering almost nothing.

Scorpius bit his lip and cocked a brow, subconsciously staring again.

"You're drooling." Albus commented and smirked before leaning over and kissing Scorpius.

The blonde boy kissed back and put his hand on his boyfriends waist before being straddled.

Albus licked the saliva off of the blondes chin and wrapped his arms around him.

"Albus, hate to ruin the moment but yesterday want a dream." Scorpius thought randomly, Albus pulled away an looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"What? How do you know?" He asked and nervously bit his lip.

"They are doing it in the shower." Scorpius said bluntly and grimaced slightly.

"Really?" Albus cocked a brow. "We need to do that..." He said with a grin and licked his lips.

"Want to listen outside the door?I'm curious." Scorpius said with a grin.

"Our dad's are having a shag and you want to listen?" The brunette said before smirking "Of course I do."

~later on~

Albus, Scorpius, Draco and Harry sat at the table, eating breakfast in a kind of awkward silence.

"Okay." Harry was the first to break the silence "We need to talk about yesterday."

"Dad please, forget about it, I don't know what happened and I'm pretty sure you don't either." Albus said before sighing and looking at his dad then at Draco.

"Well there's more to it than that." Harry said before Draco looked at him and then to Scorpius.

"You both need to listen, this is important. okay?" Said the blonde man, raising his brows and waiting for the two to listen.

"Okay." Both boys said, looking from Draco to Harry and waiting for them to speak.

"Me and Draco have decided that we want to be with each other. After we eat we are going to talk with your mother/Ginny and get things sorted out." The raven haired man said before pushing up his glasses.

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other and their face lit up.

"Really?!" They asked together and grinned widely.

Harry and Draco smiled at each other and nodded. "Yes but listen Albus, you must stay with your mother. I can no longer live at out home but I promise, I will come and pick you up so you can see me and obviously Scorpius."

"This is... It's great. But. If you and Draco are going to be together... Does that mean I can't be with Scorpius?" He asked, suddenly feeling down."

"God no, you are free to be with each other, I don't think anything could be more jumbled like things are now so you two will be fine." Draco said with a smile.

"Little Draco is with little Harry. Isn't that adorable." Harry remarked and chuckled slightly.

"Yes quite." Draco agreed and smiled softly.

The two teens blushed and smiled at each other.

"We will just have to brace ourselves for mums reaction." Albus said, sighing and grabbing hold of his boyfriends hands

END.


End file.
